More Than Friends
by SpencerGilly
Summary: Robin wants to be more than friends with starfire. cyborg wants better gamestation skills. beastboy wants a more social girlfiend. Robstar RaeBB- oneshot. flames welcome- just not on my pairings! R&R! Plz!


Disclaimer: If I owned the Teen Titans they would still be on the air. So I obviously don't.

* * *

"Yeah. Not going to happen." Raven looked at the little green titan as if he was insane. Rolling her dark violet eyes at him.

"C'mon Rae!" Beastboy argued back. "Just once!!! !!!!" Raven rolled her eyes once again at her extremely annoying boyfriend.

"No." she said in her flat monotone voice. Then the changeling shifted into a puppy with small pleading eyes catching the florescent lights and shining ever so adorably. Even Raven had to give in at the sight of that. "Fine." She said. Using all of her willpower trying not to laugh. "But I don't see what's wrong with you know… Dating without leaving the house."

"Rae, once you get out you'll have fun. Promise."

"Yeah. Because that sounds like one of my personality traits. Fun." She turned and glided out of the room, a steaming mug of tea in one hand, an ancient book in the other.

Beastboy watched her leave. He tried not to show expression on his face, but in his head he was doing a victory dance.

* * *

Robin was very pissed off at himself. He was pacing, running a hand repetitively through his hair, in short, he felt like punching himself in the face.

He was boy wonder for god sakes. He battled criminals daily, saved lives, gone into danger knowing he may not come out, yet he didn't have the courage to tell a girl he liked her. Like liked her.

_The only reason your not telling because you know she won't feel the same way._

_That's stupid she might._

_No she won't._

_What do you know anyway?_

_Just as much as you do._

He stopped short in the middle of his room. He was arguing with himself for god sakes. He was about to officially classify himself as insane.

He had never been shy with girls before. Why now? But as soon as he asked himself that he realized he already knew the answer. Because this wasn't just some girl. It was _Starfire_**. **He knew that if he screwed things up with her his life would be forever destroyed.

But he liked her so much it was ridiculous. It got to the point that when she merely entered a room, doing nothing at all to capture his attention, he got lost in her shining green eyes, the way her auburn hair flowed when she moved, just touching her slim waist, and the way she smelled.

When this happened, he ended up in a trance it was nearly impossible to break him out of. This always resulted in snickers from Cyborg and Beastboy and an amused glance from Raven. Robin would then Quickly clear his throat and change the subject.

"You know what… I'm going to tell her." With that he swiftly moved toward the door, his jet black spiked hair slightly messed up from running his shining green-gloved hand through it.

On his way down the hall, he began to think of how Starfire might react, and ended up running back into his room, and locking he door.

* * *

Raven and Beastboy were sitting in a small dark café. They were in the very corner where the least light was. It was filled with all sorts of Goths. Borderline to hardcore. The place looked musty at first, like some rundown restaurant. But, if you could pluck up the courage to go inside, you could see it wasn't dirty, just… depressing.

Frankly, Beastboy was quite scared. He surveyed his surroundings again, his green eyes darting about. He turned his head to Raven. "I know I said we should get out of the tower…" the green changeling looked at her with frightened eyes as a scary Goth sat cross legged in the middle of the café trying to curse it with her _powers_. "But this isn't exactly what I had in mind!" He was beginning to regret the suggestion they get out of the house.

Raven pushed her short violet hair out of her face with a pale skinned hand. "Hey, you had no suggestions as to where." She said flatly, smirking a bit. She looked up from her cup of tea. Beastboy looked back, and laughed out loud. She was trying very hard not to smile. She _wanted_ him to regret he suggested going out.

"What's so funny?" the gothic beauty narrowed her eyes at him. But it had no affect on Beastboy. If anything, he was charmed. He leaned over and ran a hand through his messy moss green hair before lightly pecking her on the cheek with his lips.

The pale half demon blushed furiously pulling her hood up to cover her now scarlet face. A bright green hand shot out and took hold of hers, leading her out of the café. "C'mon." he said. "The idea of going out on public dates never appealed to me anyway. I prefer we date from home." She laughed out loud, her eyes shining happily. Maybe she could love after all.

* * *

Star floated into the room, her auburn hair trailing behind her. Her big green eyes were catching the light in a very pretty way. Her short little eyebrows furrowed in confusion when she glanced at the couch. Cyborg was playing game station alone. Beastboy's absence from the couch was quite unusual, so she floated over to ask Cyborg.

"Friend? May I inquire as to why you are alone? Beastboy's absence is not a regular occurrence so I was wondering if you and Beastboy were possibly in 'the fight'?" Star hated the idea of her friends fighting, and did everything in her power to prevent it. But that's what sometimes happened when you put a 4-foot tall jokester, a happy go lucky alien girl, a sarcastic Goth, A 200 pound car loving half metal man, and their strict leader all in one tower.

"Nah, Star. Rae and BB are just on a date." She breathed a sigh of relief and took a seat next to the tall half robot.

As she watched her friend Cyborg's car race down the long winding track, her mind drifted back to Raven and Beastboy. She was quite happy for her friends and their newfound love. It was such a glorious thing on earth, watching people fall in love. It was such a rare occurrence on Tamaran. And, each time Starfire saw this, as she was walking through the park and saw a couple embrace, or even if she saw it on television, it made her feel nice inside. But for some reason, this also made her sad.

_You know exactly why silly girl._

_And why is that?_

_Because you know that the person you love could never love you back. He thinks of you as a best friend, and nothing more._

_That is as you say, Stupid. There is a chance Robin may feel the same way._

_Fine. Whatever you want to think…

* * *

_

Robin walked down the hall, his cape trailing behind him. He was still thinking about the argument he had had with himself earlier, and was seriously contemplating what to do. As the doors to the titans living area opened up, he saw Star sitting on the couch, looking as pretty as ever, and Cyborg was next to her with a blank expression on his face.

"Please, it is bad to hold the high score? Was I not victorious?" Star asked Cyborg looking down at the video game controller in her hands.

Cyborg was still in awe. "You beat the high score by 400,000 points. And you've never done this before? How…?" Robin laughed understanding what was going on.

"It is simple friend." Starfire replied. "By using mere physics you calculate the trajectory of the cars and which moments you need to lean into the turn for precise accuracy. After that you simply 'kick the butt' as you say." Cyborg wouldn't break out of his trance.

Just then, Star noticed Robin had entered the room. "Robin! Hello friend!" she exclaimed springing up. She walked closer to him, for a chance to look at his smooth skin, handsome face, and to-die-for smile.

"Hey Star." He said brightly, trying not to get lost in a trance like he did so often these days when he looked at her. "What's up?"

"I was victorious against Cyborg in battle of the video games, and now I was going to prepare 'the lunch' for all who wish to ingest it." She said brightly. He really did care about Star, but the idea of her cooking made the boy wonder shiver.

"Uhhh… how about we go out for pizza?" he asked hoping to avoid eating some weird concoction she brewed up in the kitchen without hurting her feelings.

"Glorious idea friend Robin! Cyborg, do you wish to accompany us?" she asked. They then stared at the half robot, apparently still in his trance.

"Naw, that's alright. Y'all go ahead." Star and Robin shrugged at each other and headed toward the door.

* * *

Raven and Beastboy's arms were linked, and they were slowly strolling through the park. Raven's hood was up blocking out as much sunlight as she could, and Beastboy was simply smiling at her. "Fun Rae, huh?" he inquired

"I'll admit I'm not having a terrible time." He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"Better?" he asked.

"A bit." She admitted laughing. They continued to walk in silence for a while, simply observing the day, the peace and quiet, and all of the scenery they passed. They rounded the corner, and began to walk through town. They began to approach the pizza place. Raven was the one who saw it first. "Beastboy look!" she said pointing.

"No way!" he exclaimed laughing. Raven smiled.

"It's about time." She said as they gazed across the street, at Starfire and Robin sitting in a booth at the pizza place together, holding hands.

* * *

Robin didn't really know how he and Star ended up holding hands, but he wasn't complaining. He smiled at the adorable red headed alien girl Crossing her eyes so she could see a tiny bit of mustard that had found it's way to the tip of her nose. She laughed, the sound of ringing bells, then grabbed a napkin and wiped the mustard off.

C'mon Robin, you're hardly ever alone with the girl. You might not get another chance to tell her.

_Why don't you do it?_

_I am you._

_Right._

Yes he was defiantly crazy. But he began to say something to her all the same. "Star… I just… I need to…" he trailed off looking at her confused expression.

"You need to what Robin?" she inquired lovingly. This gave him a bit of hope, which was immediately demolished when she spoke again. "You are my best friend you may tell me anything."

My best friend. My best friend. My best friend. "But that's just it Star, I don't want to be you're friend anymore." She looked very hurt and drew away.

"Oh. I see. Then I shall…" He grabbed her hand and she stopped talking.

"Star, I mean… I… you're still my friend, but… I want to be… more than that." God. He sounded stupid. If he screwed up one more time he might just have to jump off a bridge,

She brightened up. "Robin, you are my best friend. What more is there?" he paused. God how did he answer that question? He thought of a few possible answers, all of them sounded more ridiculous than the next. He didn't realize she was drawing closer to him until he looked up in surprise.

"Robin?" she whispered. But he didn't answer. Instead he closed the gap between their lips, drawing her into a kiss. She went completely stiff with shock and her eyes popped wide open. He immediately wished he could take it back. But then, her eyes slid closed, and she relaxed, throwing her arms around his neck, and tangling her hands in his dark hair. He looped an arm around her waist and stroked her long auburn hair, pulling her closer. Her lips parted and she sighed. They stayed like that for a long time before they finally drew away, needing air.

"That," he whispered, "is more than friends." She giggled softly, kissing him again.

* * *

"Oh my god." Said Beastboy as he watched his two friends make-out with each other from across the street. Raven couldn't stop staring. They could all tell there had always been a love connection between Robin and Starfire, but they never really expected anything to happen. Sure they teased them but…

"Score one for Robin." Said Raven, slightly amused. Beastboy slowly turned his head in her direction.

"K… time to tell Cyborg!" he tried to run off quickly, but Raven caught her extremely annoying boyfriend by his mop of green hair.

"You will do no such thing grass stain. This is Robin and Starfire's story to tell. Not yours, or mine, or anyone else's!" Her dark eyes rolled back into her head as her boyfriend pleaded to her.

"But you know Robin, he may not ever tell!!" Raven rolled her eyes once again.

"But you know Starfire. Not only does she hate secrets, but also she's TERRIBLE at keeping them. Let the chips fall where they may." She finished. "We just have to keep cool, level headed, and most of all act like we know nothing."

* * *

Cyborg sat on the couch, a triple meat sandwich in his shiny metal hands. Just as he was bringing the sandwich to his mouth, getting ready to slip in to meaty bliss, the door burst open, and a confused looking Beastboy and Raven walked in. They silently slumped to the couch. Beastboy didn't even comment on Cyborg's sandwich.

"Yo, grass stain, what up?" he said, looking at his friend's face.

"Nothing I…" The door then burst open again and in walked blissfully happy looking Starfire and Robin. His arm was around Starfire's waist and she was idly playing with his hair. The arm that was not around her waist reached across his body, taking a hold on her hand. This was obviously more than a friendly gesture.

Cyborg stared, mouth wide open. "Uhhhh… am I the only one who is seeing this?"

"What's up guys?" Robin said as though nothing out of the ordinary was taking place.

"Yes, friends, what are you doing to occupy your time on this glorious day?" Star asked, obliviously deliriously happy.

"Nothin'…" Cyborg said slowly.

"Well, I'm going to start on dinner." Robin lightly kissed Starfire on the lips and left the room. The titans were staring, open mouthed.

"What?" she asked innocently.


End file.
